


Kidnapped For Doughnuts

by Shatterpath



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Kim has a crush, Subtext, Teenage Shenanigans, doughnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Normalcy is a blissful thing for the Rangers, but they have to put their own spin on things.Or...Kim is impulsive when she's wound too tight.





	Kidnapped For Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

> For my prompt of 'Agreement'. I poked @queersintherain for ideas and was given: Okay, idk if this is too specific or not specific enough or what, but I am super into team as family with the power rangers, like--doing something really domestic, continuing their "breakfast club" vibe from the movie? Like, team making pizza for a pizza night or something?  
> And the muses ran with it.
> 
> So, I really wanted this to be part of the 'Combat Dance' universe, but the tone just didn't fit! Still, it's a very fun stand alone with some subtext to make it better.

Jason was almost getting used to Kim dropping in on him at all hours, needing an ear while she paced and rambled on, jittery with energy. They were the most alike in their new team, and understood one another in a way the others couldn't.

In another life, it might have been enough, linked them in a way outsiders would have expected, tweaked their chemistry into a familiar, if uncomfortable shape. Hell, his parents were half convinced that the wisps of a girl's voice they kept catching was from typical teenage sneaking around with a new girlfriend. Jason didn't bother to correct them. The more normal a life his folks thought he was having, the better.

No matter the clichés that outsiders would assume about their closeness, Jason knew where his pal's heart lay. Unfortunately for him, she was also impulsive, and her jittery high emotions just made that so much worse.

"Y'know what would be hilarious?"

Famous last words…

Sniffling in the chill of an early morning the Saturday after Thanksgiving, Jason wondered for the millionth time exactly how the hell he had gotten talked into this.

"Wait, wait, we can't just bang on the door, we'll startle his mom. I have an idea."

Before Jason could stop her, Kim pressed her hands over her face and screamed shrilly. Her grin was pure wickedness as Zack came bursting out of the mobile home, eyes wild. Jason felt badly for him, particularly as he was only dressed in a paper-thin pair of boxers. He really had no idea how to react to Kim doubled over in squealing hysterics and Jason waving sheepishly.

"It's not even five in the morning you squirrelly fucks. What the hell is the matter with you, Pink? I thought you were getting attacked!"

"No, we're taking you to Krispy Kreme!"

"Is Rita back?!?"

"No! We're getting doughnuts. Now we just have to get the other two." 

Despite the early-morning shock, Zack was always up for shenanigans and in five minutes flat he was dressed sloppily in sweats and had let his mom know he was stepping out for the day. Though, before he hopped into the back of Jason's half-rebuilt truck, he punched Kim in the arm hard enough that he would have shattered any non-Power Ranger's bones.

She just laughed harder.

At Billy's house, they rang the doorbell and stood politely to wait for his mom to come to the door. Over the weeks since Goldar had rampaged through Angel Grove, she had grown used to the mismatched group of teens who had randomly fallen in with her baby. She didn't understand it, but he had blossomed, they adored and respected him, and that's all she needed. When Jason cheerfully explained the early hour and why they were all dressed like they'd just rolled out of bed, she laughed and waved them in.

Jason took point and they knocked before rushing their quarry, jumping all over the bed while Billy gawked and wondered what was going on. They were all careful to not get to into his personal space until he knew what was going on and lit up with delight at being included in something so blissfully normal. With a robe over his traditional button up pajamas and warm shoes in deference to the chilly weather, he kissed his mama's cheek and trooped out after the others.

Now came the strategic part of the operation.

"Here we go," Jason muttered as they headed for the front door. "Put on your best, 'we're nice kids from school and we're your kid's friend' game faces."

They each straightened up their rumpled casual wear as best they could and stood up straight as Jason rapped his knuckles against the door hard enough to skirt damaging the wood. After the second knock and Zack starting to get a little twitchy, there was the click of deadbolt and door latch to reveal a very puzzled dad. Jason flashed his most charming smile and hoped the others were doing the same behind him. "Good morning, Mister Kwan, sorry about the early hour. We have decided that it's an excellent morning for a kidnap breakfast. If we might steal your daughter for awhile?"

Bewildered, he stood aside, shrugging at his wife's flummoxed look. Kim went in first, Jason and Zack hot on her heels, smooth and quick as a commando team on a raid. Two very startled and sleepy little brothers watched the teens move fluidly like they were one entity, Billy's voice chattering happily at flummoxed parents on the ground floor.

"It's a kidnap breakfast. It's a harmless social event popular with youth groups at events like summer camp, church groups, the Girl and Boy Scouts and even sorority pranks, I read up on it as we drove over here. We should have called to let you know that we were coming, but I don't think any of us have a phone number for you."

Kim banged the bedroom door open and paused only long enough to see Trini's head shoot up and her bleary expression to turn puzzled, before she attacked. Trini barely had enough time to roll over onto her back before she was pinned. 'Hahaha'ing like a cartoon villain, Kim crossed her arms and locked her legs around Trini's smaller body to trap her in place. "You are being kidnapped for eats. So shut up and deal. Time to burrito, boys!"

"Wait, what?"

Yes, Trini was more than strong enough to shred the blanket her teammates quickly wrapped her tightly in, but she liked this blanket, dammit! Tousled-haired and scowling, she squirmed and growled. "Get off me, you idiots! I'm not agreeing to this!"

"Didn't ask," Kim said cheerfully as she helped trap her pal in the sheet and blanket. Sulking and still half-asleep, Trini was a grump.

"I'm not going anywhere without my stuff."

"Beanie, shoes, backpack, pants. Got 'em!" Zack taunted but remained out of reach of her feet as the jocks tucked her under their arms like she weighed no more than a housecat. "Good thing you sleep in a tank, Crazy Girl!"

Kim imperiously plucked the last item from his haul and stuffed the leggings half into the front of her sweats. "Nope, no pants! You'll definitely try and run. You're lucky we burritoed you up in your bedding, wildcat." 

Unsurprisingly, Trini was not going to go along without a fight, squirming and twisting like a cat stuffed in a sock. The pair of jocks were jerked into the banisters as they made their bumpy way down the stairs with their catch. 

"This is why I volunteered for gear duty," Zack managed to say through his uproarious laughter. "She'd hit me harder than you two." 

The way Jason grunted and had to put some Ranger muscle into not shattering the banister, she wasn't holding back much. Kim laughed at Jason's struggling to hold onto twisting legs in their blanket cage, huffing, "we are having a nice breakfast, Trini, whether you like it or not. Will you please cooperate!"

That finally broke up Trini's growling into gales of laughter, startling her staring family even more than that noisy abduction. "Never!" she faked raged as Kim resettled her torso under one strong arm so that she could fire an only slightly sarcastic salute at the gawking parental units. Billy continued to happily prattle on about the intent behind the bizarre morning.

"I don't know exactly where we're eating yet, but Denny's is traditional, and I think it was left mostly intact after the, well, you know. And there's finally a physical location for Krispy Kreme down the street from the new park where the old one used to be."

Zack grinned winningly at the flummoxed parents as he herded Billy out with his own body. Unfortunately, that smile came across as a little maniacal, echoed in Kim's jovial voice carrying through the quiet morning outside. "We'll release you once our ransom demands are met. Which will start with my weight in donuts, sulky-puss!"

"Hart-less, you're the worst!"

Kim only cartoon villain cackled again.

"I want a doughnut," one of the twins whined as Kim and Jason tossed Trini into the back of the truck like she was a sleeping bag. With effortless ease, Zack and Kim vaulted after her and sat unceremoniously on her to keep her pinned down. Billy was still rambling as he joined the others, taking his place in the passenger seat.

"This is totally safe, Mr. and Mrs. Kwan, she'll be fine!" 

The rest of Trini's family was still staring in shock as Jason carefully backed the truck out of the driveway and eased down the street like a good citizen. His wild driving days were far behind him.

Running an alien Zord would do that.

Wiggling and squirming under the weight of her burlier teammates, Trini managed to get an arm free and reached up to grab a good handful of the front of Kim's sweatshirt. The powerful yank earned a surprised squawk and clonked their heads together hard enough that anyone else outside the truck would have at least been knocked unconscious.

With a powerful coil and a startled shout from Zack, Trini twisted loose and the wrestling match was on.

"Yee haw!" Zack crowed as the truck shook with the violent shifts in weight and he tried to dodge the flailing feet of his teammates. Trini was giggle-growling as she ruthlessly grappled Kim, their bodies slamming around the bed of the pickup.

"Guys! No more dents!" Jason begged, nearly drowned out by the laughter and incoherent yelling. Quick and ruthless, Trini finally got the upper hand and pinned Kim half on her back and half on her side, in the corner of the truck bed. With the hump of the wheel well eliminating any leverage for her legs and Trini pinning her arms, Kim knew she was beat.

She was also aware that she was seeing… and feeling, far more of her crush's anatomy than she ever had before. 

Even if Trini hadn't pinned her effectively, she would have won at that point.

The white tank had been tugged around almost obscenely in the roughhousing, and to put in frankly, it was cold out. With those ample boobs and cold-hard nipples pretty much in her face, Kim short-circuited, expression gone as slack as her surrendered body.

And the skin-tight boyshorts weren't helping any…

Mercifully, the scent of sweet doughnuts provided the perfect distraction and Trini abruptly realized how she was dressed, as it were. Before she could do more than flush in embarrassment, Zack's black sweatshirt was tossed over her head, followed by her own bedsheet.

"Trade ya," Zack chuckled as she flailed away from Kim and into the warm fleece. He draped the blanket over his bare torso for warmth and grinned cheekily.

"Gross, man, this smells like you. Just give me my damn pants."

"Kim's got 'em, remember?"

"Pants," Trini demanded, not quite able to meet Kim's eye and it was mutual. Even as Jason pulled carefully up to the new Krispy Kreme location, the scrabble for pants had revealed they were missing.

"Sorry," Kim apologized sheepishly. "Maybe I dropped them on your driveway? I could give you mine, but that thing is practically a dress on you anyway."

She winced at herself and the black glare Trini leveled at her. Being told she was an idiot was not necessary at that moment, they all knew it.

With a few quick twists, Trini had the sheet wound and knotted around her waist and her feet stomped into warm slipper-boots, backpack and beanie on and was hopping out of the truck even as it eased to a stop. In a ruckus of noise and movement, Kim was alone, sprawled out to stare up at the gloomy sky. A scratch of noise alerted her before Jason rested his crossed arms on the edge of the truck bed to regard her sardonically.

"Just leave me here to die of embarrassment," she sulked dramatically and Jason merely chuckled and poked her in the belly.

"You're gonna have to own up to your crush eventually, hellion."

"Nuh-uh."

Now Jason laughed for real, Kim closing her eyes to wrap her arms around her face and groan pitifully. When something flat and of minimal weight slapped onto her breasts and belly, she jumped and pulled her arms away to stare… up at Trini… while warmth bled from the box resting on her torso and the sweet smell of fresh doughnuts assaulted her nose.

"It's not your weight in doughnuts, but we'll call it a down payment."

That surly tone was Trini's default and her team knew it now. But they also knew how to read other signs she gave off, and feel the thrum of connection they all felt through the alien artifacts that had chosen them.

"That's the last of my cash, Hart, and you dragged me out of bed like a drunken lunatic without my damn phone on a Saturday at this ungodly hour with no pants and I'm pretty sure my assets embarrassed Billy as much as me. So you owe me breakfast. A real breakfast."

"Yes ma'am," Kim agreed meekly as the boys clattered out of the shop and unceremoniously piled more boxes around and on top of her. "Pick wherever you want, it's on me."

Zack cheered as the gang shook the truck piling back into it. Kim's only consolation for her embarrassment was that Trini sat close, close enough that they touched hip to shoulder, and a sweet smile played around her mouth.


End file.
